


SKIES : clouds

by toxic_social, yxna



Series: SKIES {MINSUNG} [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And Insomnia, Clouds, Diary Style, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I wrote this cocreator wrote minho's ver, M/M, Minor woochan, changbin is the annoying brother, chris is still a dad, he just wants to see Minho, im good at tormenting characters, jisung has anxiety, jisungs in malaysia for a while, minsung - Freeform, poetic but not really, skz doesn't exist just 3racha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_social/pseuds/toxic_social, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxna/pseuds/yxna
Summary: Jisung hasn't seen a blue sky in a while. Neither has he seen Minho in a long time.To read Minho's side of the story, find SKIES: stars
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: SKIES {MINSUNG} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698049
Kudos: 5





	1. clouds

Jisung's sky is covered with clouds, never clearing. They were childhood friends, but haven't seen each other in 3 years. They made a promise under the stars to see each other once they have become their ideal self.

But how long will it take?

Jisung can barely wait.

To read Minho's side of the stories, find SKIES : STARS II MINSUNG


	2. Entry 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To read Minho's side of the story find SKIES: stars

< Han Jisung’s Journal or Diary? He hasn’t decided.>

#  Entry 1, March 31st. 10:23am, Saturday

Diary, wait...I shouldn’t call you that should I? I think journal sounds more...manly? I’ve called all of my previous “diaries” as “diaries.” I wonder what Minho likes more. It’s bright outside today, but there’s clouds above my neighborhood. Who knows when they’ll pass. I haven’t gotten out of bed yet, it’s a Saturday for god's sake! My dad hates it when I do this, but does it really matter?

I have some new ideas for songs, I’ll write them elsewhere and rewrite them here if later. I’ve gotten emails from companies lately, but I don’t think I’m good enough. 

I’ll sign off for now, get some more sleep in.

  * Han Jisung, 31/3/18



  
  


_____

  
  


Jisung shuffles in his bed, gently closing his new  _ journal _ , and setting it under his pillow before pulling the sheets above his head again, and looking out the window near his bed. 

Clouds spread solely over his neighborhood, and he can’t help but feel like its his fault.

_ Brighten up Jisung, you won’t be able to see Minho unless you get better.  _

  
  
  
  



	3. Entry 5

< Han Jisung’s Journal, number 4 >

#  Entry 5, April 3rd, 1:24am, Tuesday

As you can tell, dear journal, I can’t sleep. It’s reoccurring, all of my other journal’s know this, so I thought I’d tell you as well. I think you’ll be my closest friend here, I can’t wait to go back to Korea though. Maybe when I graduate I can move on my own. Then, seeing Minho might be easier.

I miss him, journal. It’s been years. It’s still cloudy. It’s only April, maybe it’ll pass in summer.

I wrote a new song last night! I only have the first verse done, but I think it’s working out. It’s called Clouds and Shine. I think I’ll act like those youtubers nowadays, and each couple entries, I’ll drop some lyrics. How does that sound, journal? 

I have school in a couple hours, it’s my last year of highschool, I can’t wait for it to be over. But I better get some sleep if I want to pass my classes.

Goodnight Journal!

  * Han Jisung, 3/4/18



_ Cloudy skies with no shine, I can’t see any light. _

  
  


_____

A bottle of pills rattled on his bedside, the poor boy turning his red eyes to see the orange bottle, haunted by the insides.

_ Another might help. _

He gulps a pill down and closes his eyes, waiting for sleep once more. 

_ Maybe the clouds will clear tomorrow. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read Minho's side of the story, find SKIES: stars


	4. Entry 8

< Han Jisung’s Journal, number 4 >

#  Entry 8, April 6th, 3:01pm, Friday!

Dear journal of mine, it’s Friday! School just ended, and I’m currently hiding in the bathrooms writing this so that no one sees me as the kid with “diary.” I don’t mind though, I like being able to write to you. It’s a more private way of spewing emotions and thoughts instead of songs. 

Speaking of songs, sadly, I’m a bit stuck on Clouds and Shine, as I mentioned on my 6th entry. I’m working on some other tracks, and I think I might give one of the companies a go. Once I graduate of course, it’s not too far. My dad and I talked, and he said if I get a job and acceptance into a university, I can move. I’ll be looking into universities in Seoul then, that’s where the companies that want me are. 

It’s nice being wanted in some way. Do you think Minho still wants me? 

Someone just walked into the bathroom, I better go now. 

  * Han Jisung, 6/4/18



_ Cloudy skies and no shine, it’s too dark for my eyes. _

_____

  
  


Jisung shoved the journal into his bag, stumbling out of the stall. He washed his hands to feign the fact that he'd been in the stall for a good reason, biting his lip to hide the excitement, accidentally knocking into the person who’d entered.

“Oi, Han is it?”

Jisung turned quickly in shock, eyes wide, heart beating fast.

“Y-yes?”

“Watch where you’re going, diary boy.”

Jisung continued out, hands shaking as he pulled his backpack close to his chest. How had they known? They couldn’t have seen him, could they? He took a shaky breath in, looking up as we walked out of the school building. 

_ Bullied in your last year of high school?  _ He imagined Minho’s mockish voice against his ear, and shook harder. Minho loved him.

Right?

He sure still loved Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read Minho's side of the story, find SKIES: stars


	5. Entry 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung hasn't seen a blue sky in a while. Neither has he seen Minho in a long time.
> 
> To read Minho's side of the story, find SKIES: stars

< Han Jisung’s journal, number 4 >

Entry 13, April 11th, 5:42pm, Wednesday

I’m not in too good of a mood today. The sky cleared today, but I’ve been indoors so long that when I came out the clouds came out again. I think I’m cursed, journal. I wonder if it’s really a curse. Do you think Minho will still like me if I’m cursed with cloudy skies?  
I hope so. We did promise.  
My dad says the things I feel are just part of being a teenager...well I’m about to be an 18 in exactly 5 months and 2 days, and just because I haven’t been diagnosed with anything other than chronic anxiety and insomnia doesn’t mean I don’t feel anything else.  
Hey journal, do you think Minho will still want us to be together if he realizes I’m not as mentally healthy as before?  
I hope so.

It’s odd. We haven’t wished birthdays, said hello, caught up in years. I wonder if he’s still sticking to his side of the deal. Maybe he’s forgotten me.

I hope not.

This is all too much to think about, it makes me feel even worse. I’ll sign off for now, till tomorrow, journal! Hopefully I’ll feel better then. I wonder how Minho’s doing?

Han Jisung, 11/4/18

I’ve been blinded, not from light but the dark. When will I see that-

_______

Jisung sat in front of his laptop, the journal abandoned as he slid on his headphones and turned to a larger screen. One hand rested on a keyboard, fingers gently playing out a melody while the other hand clicked around on a mouse, his eyes stuck to the screen as he worked on his new songs.  
Blearily, he stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth, unhappy.

I’ve got to get better to see him.

His eyes fell on the journal as the song played out, and the young boy sighed. Will I ever have a friend other than you, journal?


	6. Entry 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung hasn't seen a blue sky in a while. Neither has he seen Minho in a long time.
> 
> To read Minho's side of the story, find SKIES: stars

< Han Jisung’s journal, number 4 >

Entry 19, April 17th, 3:40pm, Tuesday

Journal! It seems my prayers from the past entries have been answered! There are a couple transfer students from Seoul who have come to my school. Someone I can speak with! I doubt they know Minho, and though I had my doubts about being friends with them, I’ve actually become quite close to one of them.  
His name’s Kim Seungmin, he’s my age, in fact, only eight days younger! I’m really glad I now have a friend to depend on. He reminds me of a puppy, and he’s cute! He’ll be leaving in May, but hopefully I can join both him and Minho in Korea again after we graduate.  
Seungmin doesn’t mind that I write in a journal, in fact he thinks it’s nice. You should hear him sing, journal, it’s like an angel. That’s how we became friends. I’m going to ask him to sing one of my songs one day.  
I’m actually waiting for him right now, he’s in the teacher’s office, the smart-ass. We’ll walk home together. It’s been a while since I’ve had a friend.  
I wonder, do you think Minho has found more friends?  
I miss him, but I’m going to keep working so that I can see him soon.

It’s still cloudy. On the bright side, Clouds and shine is almost done. I’ve kept up my promise to only release verse by verse, so I’ll keep doing so even if I finished.

Maybe Seungmin can sing it for me. I’m not too happy with my voice.

Han Jisung, 17/4/18

The lights are not too far, I just have to keep working.

_____

“Jisung?”  
“Oh! Seungminnie- are you done?”  
Seungmin nodded, his fluffy hair bouncing, causing Jisung to inwardly squeal. He had a good friend.  
“Let’s go home?”  
“Okay!”  
Seungmin smiled brightly, taking Jisung's arm and looping it through his, “On the last block, let’s race. Whoever gets to your place last has to buy the winner ice cream.”  
Jisung grinned, nodding, stuffing his journal into the bag.

_Ice cream on a cloudy day? I guess it works._


	7. Entry 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung hasn't seen a blue sky in a while. Neither has he seen Minho in a long time.
> 
> To read Minho's side of the story, find SKIES: stars

< Han Jisung’s journal, number 4 >

Entry 23, April 21st, 12:04pm, Saturday

I’m going to be spending the whole day with Seungminnie today, and we’ll have a sleepover at his place after! I got a call from my sister last night, it was actually really nice. Mom says to visit sometime. I wish she and dad would still get along. More than that, I wish I coulda stayed in Korea. That way I could have stayed with Minho.

Not too bothered though, at least I met Seungmin. The two of us have gotten along so well, that we’re like brothers. And it’s only been a week!

We bicker a lot now, but it's completely out of fun. We both care too much to fight in real life. Do you think Minho and I will fight when we reunite?

I think we might.

I do still love him. A lot. 

I hope he still loves me.

It’s still cloudy...and May is coming. They say April showers bring May flowers, but Seungmin is leaving in May, thankfully graduation isn’t too far after.

I’m not going to worry too much. I’ve been feeling happy lately, it’s nice. Hopefully the companies still want me.

  * Han Jisung, 21/4/18



_ The light’s well within my grasp, but drugged fingers fail to catch it. _

______

“Seungmin?”

“Here! Sung wait up!”

Seungmin bounded over, and Jisung puffed up his cheeks, glaring down the boy. “Shouldn’t you call my hyung if I’m older?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, pressing a finger to Jisung’s cheeks.

“You might be older but mentally we all know I’m older.”

“Hey! Take that back!”

“Nope!”

“Brat!”

Seungmin giggled, a sunshine like sound, twinkling through the clouding skies. Maybe Seungmin could be Jisung’s sun until he saw the sky again.

Lyrics ideas. Nice. 

  
_ I’m almost there, Minho. Just wait a little more. _

**Author's Note:**

> To read Minho's side of the story, find SKIES: stars


End file.
